


20 años después del capitolio

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: 20 años después, Anhelo, F/M, Fluff, POV Gale Hawthorne, Romance, familia, hijos, what if
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: Y por supuesto sabía que nos veríamos, y después de tanto tiempo y de todo lo que pasó no pretendía que reencontrarnos fuera para cruzar palabra o abrazarnos por los viejos tiempos. Creo que yo tomé mi camino mucho antes de que ella decidiera el suyo, y de eso dependió un poco su elección. (Punto de vista de Gale) One Shot.
Relationships: Katn, Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	20 años después del capitolio

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Suzanne Collins.

Es un día nostálgico pero memorable para los habitantes del pueblo de Panem. Hoy se conmemoran veinte años desde la caída del Capitolio y el fin de la guerra en nuestros distritos. El recuerdo de aquel entonces se me antoja tan cercano a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. Son del tipo de cosas que no te abandonan nunca y con las que debes aprender a vivir. Muchas personas murieron en ese transcurso por alcanzar la paz y liberarnos de las cadenas del presidente Snow, mi familia, mis amigos, mi pueblo.

Sin embargo ese hecho marcó un hito en la vida de todos nosotros, los que sobrevivimos. Por tal motivo, se nos ha convocado a la ceremonia del 20º aniversario de la lucha de Panem que se celebrará por primera vez. Años anteriores se trató de organizar, sin embargo la gente seguía dolida… apenas y nos recuperábamos como para recordar algo así. He sido invitado como parte del escuadrón 451 que sirvió en la misión contra el capitolio.

Bajo de la nave y piso por fin el distrito 12. Hacia años que no venía aquí. He querido permanecer lejos del recuerdo… de todo lo que significa este lugar. Todo ha cambiado desde la ultima vez, ya no luce desolado, está todo más bien verde y reconstruido. No hay pradera… han quitado la alambrada. Este lugar me es desconocido.

Camino hacia la plaza mientras sostengo la pequeña mano de mi hijo, quién no dice nada, sólo observa el panorama que le es nuevo al igual que a mi en cierta forma. Le he contado que fue ahí en donde yo viví cuando tenía su edad. Él sólo sonríe y me pide que le cuente historias del ejercito… ya le he dicho que no siempre me dediqué a ello.

Han construido un monumento en el centro en honor a la lucha. Ya no tenemos juegos, ahora tenemos un monumento y muchos traumas que nos hacen recordar. Toda la gente se aglomera frente a él, en filas. Nosotros tenemos que ir del otro lado ya que han puesto una tarima en dónde imagino, seremos llamados.

De pronto, veo a una familia que se acerca caminando; los conozco de sobra: Katniss sostiene la mano de su hija que es idéntica a ella; las dos llevan peinado su largo y oscuro cabello con una trenza de lado y con su otra mano sostiene la de Peeta que acuna a un bebé rubio en su regazo.

Primero hago contacto visual con Peeta, quien me sonríe ampliamente y me saluda agitando con la mano, gesto que devuelvo. Después Katniss me mira y una leve sonrisa aparece en sus labios, me muestra una palma y continúa su camino. Los sigo con la mirada un rato, y veo las sonrisas en sus rostros al hablar. Katniss y Peeta no se sueltan nunca, ni tampoco sueltan a sus hijos. No necesito ver más.

Y por supuesto sabía que nos veríamos, y después de tanto tiempo y de todo lo que pasó no pretendía que reencontrarnos fuera para cruzar palabra o abrazarnos por los viejos tiempos. Creo que yo tomé mi camino mucho antes de que ella decidiera el suyo, y de eso dependió un poco su elección. Antes me arrepentía un poco, ahora sé que esto hubiera pasado de todos modos.

— ¿Ves a esa niñita? —me pongo de cuclillas y le señalo a mi pequeño—. Quería casarme con su madre, pero ella se casó con un panadero.

— ¿Un panadero? ¿Y por qué querría un panadero si te tenía a ti? —me pregunta confundido, siguiendo con la mirada a la familia que le señalé.

— Por que cuando él hablaba devolvía la esperanza con su bondad… la hacía sentir tranquila, protegida.

— Pero tú eres un soldado, tu pudiste haberla protegido ¿no? — la lógica de mi hijo me causa ternura. Yo no fui capaz de entenderlo hasta hace años cuando lo tuve a él en mis brazos.

— Pude, pero tenía otras cosas en mente y al final de cuentas, a quién ella necesitaba para sobrevivir era a él.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue publicada el 03/11/2015 en ffnet y ha sido mudada aquí.
> 
> La idea nació de un sábado releyendo el final de Sinsajo y discutiendo con mi hermana sobre el hecho de que algunas personas piensan que Katniss debió haberse quedado con Gale y no entienden porqué Suzanne la dejó con Peeta. En lo personal, Gale no me caía ni bien ni mal al principio, pero después se gano mi antipatía, aunque tampoco lo odio. Me declaro Team Peeta, la verdad siempre me ha impresionado y gustado la bondad que Peeta tiene, y es algo que me enganchó a él desde el principio.
> 
> Y como bien lo dijo la propia Katniss, ella necesitaba de Peeta, y por eso se quedó con él. Esa bondad, esa tranquilidad, esa promesa de que su vida podía continuar y que se merecía esa felicidad por todo lo que había tenido que pasar, esa era su recompensa. Quise utilizar lo que Peeta un día le cuenta a ella sobre su padre, pero ahora con Gale, que digo no hay forma de que supieran las exactas palabras para repetirlas, pero fue un detalle curioso que quise hacer... siempre me he preguntado que sentiría Gale si viera a Katniss y a Peeta con sus hijos y felices. Supuse que él también hizo su vida y que tendría hijos mas o menos de la edad de los de Katniss... no me pregunten sobre quién es la madre del hijo de Gale porque nunca la contemplé en esto, es más fácil así creo.
> 
> En fin, es un tanto nostálgico y de hecho no es que lo quisiera hacer así porque Gale me caiga mal, sólo que creo que es mas fuerte cuando algún tercero observa a la pareja y ve todo el amor que hay en unas manos unidas.


End file.
